Every other weekend
by Ari331twilight
Summary: Song fic off the song every other weekend by Reba and Kenny Chesney Edward and Bella get divorced. With the help of there son and friends will they get back together no Jacob Cannon pairings ExB, AxJ warning some bad language
1. Chapter 1

** Every other weekend**

**EPOV**

Finally It's my weekend. I get to see my 3 favorite people in the world, my 2 kids who I adore my son Edward Jr. and my daughter Renesme she's the youngest

and has my last name, I thought since me and Bella were divorced when she was born she would have Bella's last name. Today I also get to see Bella my ex-

wife and one true love, though she doesn't know it. I get my kids all set up in the care and as Bella leaves I grab her arm "Bella?" "Yes Edward" I love when she

says my name. "I was about to say I need to talk to you." But then I heard "Daaadddddyyyyy come on" "Coming baby" Don't get me wrong I love my kids but sometimes just... UGH!

As I get into my car I start to think about her. Her eyes, her lips. "Dad" Jr. says taking me from my thoughts "Yea Jr." He hesitates "You can tell me anything

you know" He looks at me. He has Bella's eyes. He looks at me again and speaks "O.K. so lets say hypothetically that a woman has 2 kids lets call them Edwin

Jr. and Esme." I looked at him "Are you trying to tell me something?" I ask. He looked at me and said "It's hypothetical remember." "Fine continue" I say.

"Thank you, any way the woman lets call her Ella got divorced from her husband Edwin, but is still in love with him and vice versa. What should their son do so

they see the truth." I look at him "Well since it's all hypothetical I suppose you should tell them or make them tell each other in private" Then he looked at me

and said "So dad my math teacher asked mom out."

**That's chapter 1 let me know what you think and if I Should continue with it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2 just so you guys know they are all really short so I'm combining chapters 2 & 3**

**let me know**

* * *

**BPOV:**

Another other weekend my kids go with their father. I get to see Edward again, I still love him. We divorced 3 years ago

our son Edward Jr. is 14 now and our daughter Renesme is 3. He looks and acts just like Edward but has my eyes, and

Renesme is just like me except she has his eyes. Right now I'm worried for 2 reasons 1: Jr. knows I still love Edward and

insists he still loves me and 2: He heard his math teacher ask me out. I said no, but if or should I say when he tells

Edward I'm sure he'll leave that little detail out

_Chapter 3_

**EJ POV:**

Finally it's my dads weekend I finally get to tell him Moms still in love with him. Damn it right in the middle of my dad

telling her something Renesme had to interrupt him. By the look in his eyes it was something important. I know what

I'll do I'll tell him in a hypothetical way. I told him, now that that's over I gain the courage to say " So Dad did you hear

mom got asked out by my math teachers . " I was not expecting his reaction his face went white and he almost broke the steering wheel.

**EPOV:**

When Jr. told me that I felt my face drain of blood and I almost broke the steering wheel. My Belle my beautiful shy

gorgeous Bella is going out with that vile excuse of a man. Who the hell does Newton think he is I kicked his ass in hs I

can do it again. I think when Jr. saw my reaction and said "Don't worry she said no." We reached my house and

prepared for our usual weekend of movies grilled cheese the park and pizza. I know Jr. was going to tell him mom my

reaction. He was 11 when we split so he took it the hardest and wants us back together. Now with my reaction I just

proved him right.

* * *

**That was Chapter 2 and 3 let me know what you think of Edward Jr. POV and if I should continue this story**


	3. AN

**Authors note: right now im putting this story on hold cause I can't find the rest of the chapters I know the basics of what is happening in each one but I can't remember all the dialogues that I had written so now that I finished state testing and only have school and softball I can finish up this story and write more all when I start this story again the chapters will be uploaded every sunday cause that's the only day I have off so yea thanks for reading bye.**


End file.
